


Purple Silk

by memelingerie



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Gay as hell, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, SO GAY, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelingerie/pseuds/memelingerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fucking Cecil Stripper!AU I was forced to write this summer over Skype lmao. I did this in 30 minutes, so idk how to feel about it lol. Basically scientist Carlos goes to a gay strip club and gets forced by his bros to fuck a stripper there and the stripper is Cecil lol yah that's it there's gay stuff all the gay butt stuff pls enjoy the gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I am a meme loving weeb who loves writing filth what more can I say.

"Goddammit," Carlos grumbled as he sat at the counter, sipping a Budweiser while his coworkers slapped him on the back. He rolled his eyes as one of them whistled at the firefighter dancer on stage. This was a disaster, coming to the local strip club for the team's recent Night Vale discovery they had made. It was all just supposed to be a bar get-together, but NOOOO the bastards had to bring him here. He felt so uncomfortable with his stupid boner pressing into his khakis, all these barely clothed men dancing around erotically on stage was making his virgin cock rage with frustration. It was like dangling a piece of meat in front of a lion, knowing he could never acquire it. The team wanted to get Carlos a private dance, though, because they ALL knew that Carlos was a fumbling virgin and would probably explode in his pants if a dancer so much as even SHOOK HIS ASS near the poor scientist. Carlos was trying not to act like he was having a good time... until he saw HIM. He was looking across the room, trying to distract himself, but instead the very opposite happened. There, standing at a doorway to a private room, was an individual that Carlos thought had to have been ethereal. He was a very skinny, bleach-blonde male. He was tall, maybe six feet, and had brilliant purple eyes. He was pale, ghostly pale, but his skin was covered with tattoos of an ancient language that perhaps maybe his Night Vale ancestors had spoken. He was smiling, shirtless, and wearing a simple pair of low-cut skinny Levi's that accentuated what had to be beyond the outside view. 

Carlos gulped, imagining what was beneath those denim confines... and his cock just grew ever harder. He sighed, knowing he was screwed for the rest of the night. His buddies must have noticed his eye contact with the beautiful dancer, so they started to whoop and whistle for the dancer to come over. "Oh fucking hell," Carlos groaned out loud, burying his face in his hands, raking them nervously through his dark hair that had small streaks of grey near the front of his hairline. The dancer glided over to him, so sleek in his movements it seemed. The men were grabbing dollars out of their wallets, handing them to the dancer, pointing to Carlos and begging the dancer to give him a good time in private. The dancer gazed at Carlos, smiling at him, pearly white teeth glittering under the strobe lights. Carlos shuddered to himself, realizing that the dancer may very well enjoy this encounter. The dancer took Carlos by the hand and began leading him to one of the private rooms. Carlos hoped he wouldn't see how sweaty his hands were, how scared he was, how nervous and aroused he was all at the same time. The room turned out to be fairly small, with a couch and a pole and some speakers, but that was it. Once they got in the room, the dancer actually turned around and locked the door, and when he faced Carlos, he actually gulped and the effortless look he had been giving outside was now changed into nervousness and a hint of something else Carlos couldn't place. The dancer finally spoke up and said "Look, ummm... I don't think we're going to use the pole tonight... I've uh... got something a little more special." He walked over to one of the speakers. There, he pulled out what looked to be black silk. "I uhh... your buddies... said you'd like to be...restricted..." 

The dancer seemed almost bashful. Blushing, with a purple tinge on his cheeks, he walked back over to Carlos. Carlos was awestruck. Was this gorgeous blonde being going to tie him up? For what? The dancer smiled. "You can call me Cecil... although my stage name is Purple Silk." Carlos gulped. "Yeah, well... they call me The Scientist." Carlos groaned. But Cecil began to chuckle, then snort, and then full out laugh. Carlos broke free and laughed with him, letting some of the fear go. Cecil silently began to work on the ties, raising Carlos' hands above his head so he could tie them together. Carlos started panting when Cecil began to sit in his lap... no, fucking STRADDLE his lap. Carlos and his mind blanked out and he suddenly became his poor, strained cock confined by his khakis; helpless and wanting to be free. He genuinely SQUEAKED when Cecil began to move against him, grinding against his hot, aching cock. This wasn't what Carlos was expecting. Maybe a dance, a lap dance at the most... but Cecil was practically fucking him while clothed. His mind was suddenly distracted by something else when Cecil put his mouth on Carlos' neck, licking and nibbling. Carlos moaned and Cecil flushed, running his hands up and down Carlos' toned chest. "God, I want to see more of you," Cecil breathlessly gasped. He started to unbutton Carlos' button down with breakneck speed, whipping it off of him. He bent down and took one of Carlos' nipples into his mouth, Carlos canting his hips towards Cecil's own cock for more friction. He was whimpering and panting, Cecil running his hands all over his body. 

Carlos nearly jumped when he saw that Cecil was unbuttoning his pants, pulling his leaking cock out of his boxers. "I bet you've never done this before, huh?" Carlos shook his head, blushing, a bit humiliated. Cecil just laughed. "Enjoy yourself, Carlos dear. There's a first time for everything." The beautiful blonde bent down and took the shivering scientist into his mouth, Carlos gasping and crying out and burying his hands in the silken locks. His face was buried in his lap, his head moving slowly up and down the shaft, his mouth getting every inch of him deeper and deeper with every thrust of his hips. The wet choking sounds just made Carlos all the more wanton. Until Cecil pulled Carlos' pants down all the way and began to lick Carlos' ass. Carlos made the most unmanly sound he could possibly make, something akin to that of a woman moaning while getting doggy-fucked in porn. Cecil's tongue was darting out, licking Carlos' most intimate area, while his hand remained tightly wrapped around his cock, pumping for dear life. Carlos was going to cum. He was going to have his FIRST FUCKING ORGASM FROM ANOTHER PERSON for the FIRST TIME in his life. "Oh.... oh my fucking god.... shit... oh Christ....," Carlos was throwing out every goddamned obscenity he could, because honestly, his mind couldn't really come up with any other way to vocalize the absolute pleasure he was experiencing at that very moment. 

Not even thirty seconds later and Carlos embarrassingly creamed all over Cecil's hand, gasping and panting and groaning out the angelic stripper's real name. He looked at Cecil, (who was smiling like a smug bastard) and noticed that his seed had also gotten onto Cecil's washboard abs. There was his splooge, wet and shining on Cecil's perfectly pale stomach. The sight itself almost made Carlos hard again, and Cecil immediately had his hand back on Carlos' cock to try to awaken it once more. But he stopped Cecil. "Cecil please. Please let me fuck you." Carlos suddenly froze, realizing what he had just requested. But Cecil grinned, nodding, blushing. Silently, he slipped those goddamned incredible jeans off and wore nothing but a smile underneath. The bastard was commando the whole time. He was just as hard and aching as Carlos. He untied the black ribbon binding his hands, letting him free. Carlos had Cecil on his back on the couch in an instant. Cecil squealed as Carlos began to clumsily suck his cock, sloppy and inexperienced but his mouth felt incredible nonetheless. He dived to Cecil's asshole and did the same, licking at the hole wildly while Cecil bucked his hips and moaned so loud he was afraid the whole club would hear. Not that Carlos gave a fuck. Carlos shakily inserted his fingers in his mouth and put them near Cecil's entrance. He gazed down at Cecil, the beautiful blonde's purple eyes almost black with lust. "Yeah, baby. Put those thick fingers in my pale little asshole," Cecil moaned breathlessly. Carlos shoved them in, burying his head back and licking his asshole, hastily shoving his fingers in and out of the tight little entrance at the same time, his tongue and fingers trying to keep up with a wild Cecil who was grabbing at the scientist's hair, practically screaming his name and using endearments like 'sexy little fuck' and 'gorgeous mocha skin' while his finger just grabbed for more and more of the dark hair. "Fuck me right now. Do it. Fucking give it to me, with your big dark cock." 

Carlos, shocked at the dancer's words, pulled out his condom from his nearby wallet in his pants pocket. He was on autopilot at this point, doing what Cecil told him. He smoothly slid the latex over his hard cock. He suddenly remembered the 'emergency' bottle of lube that one of his scientist friends had slipped into his pocket before they got to the club. The other scientists had laughed, chuckling at Carlos' expense. But now that this was actually fucking happening, Carlos was seriously thankful for the thought. Carlos took out the lube excitedly, coating his hands with the slippery stuff. He slid a couple fingers into Cecil's already open, pink, flushed asshole. "Oh please Carlos," Cecil begged helplessly. "I need your sexy scientist dick." Suddenly, Cecil was on all fours, his ass presented to the flustered virgin scientist. It took everything in Carlos' willpower not to pass out right then and there while looking at Cecil's perfectly bare asshole and balls. He almost started hyperventilating. How did a lowly scientist nerd loser like himself get this lucky? Wincing at the throbbing, Carlos licked his palm and slid it over his cock, slicking himself up before entering the beautiful dancer. "Please....I want your cock to fill me up right now," Cecil mewled like a cat. Carlos shivered from anticipation. Taking some of the leftover lube on his hands, he slowly jacked himself with it to make sure his dick was ready for the gorgeous blonde beneath him. He slid his dick up and down Cecil's ready ass, then slowly slid in, inch by inch. "Ohhhhhh fucking Christ," Cecil squealed. 

Carlos gasped and groaned as the new and tight, gripping sensation held his cock in Cecil's perfect ass. "Fuck me, lemme feel those balls slap against my ass," Cecil begged, moving his ass on Carlos' cock. This just made Carlos growl and begin to bury his cock in Cecil's pale pink asshole, over and over slapping his skin against Cecil's contrasting tone, his cries of pleasure reverberating off the walls around them. "Faster, oh fuck oh my god," Cecil shrieked as Carlos hit that beautiful spot in his ass. "Fucking hell, I'm gonna cum all over your gorgeous back," Carlos moaned between his teeth. Closer and closer he approached, reaching his hand down and grabbing Cecil's cock. It was only two pumps before Cecil mewled Carlos' name and orgasmed, his cradled cock splattering his splooge all over Carlos' hand. Just the feel of Cecil's hot jizz made Carlos pull out from cumming, his growling, animal-like sounds as he released onto Cecil's porcelain back the only thing he watches as he comes down and catches his breath. Cecil sighs and stretches lazily like a cat, beckoning Carlos in for a kiss. "Come back ANYTIME, baby," Cecil giggled seductively. Carlos chuckled proudly. "They don't call me 'The Scientist' for nothing, sweetheart."


End file.
